Den Brother
Den Brother is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie starring Hutch Dano and G. Hannelius. The film premiered on August 13, 2010 on Disney Channel. Plot Alex Pearson (Hutch Dano) is an avid Lemon Oaks High School hockey player who is seeking the attention of Matisse Burrows (Kelsey Chow), the most attractive girl in school. All he wants is a car, but his father refuses to buy him one until his 'attitude' improves. After showing off at one his of games and getting suspended from the team, Alex's chances of getting a car majorly decreases. In order to get the car, he has to do chores and babysit his little sister, Emily (G. Hannelius). He unexpectedly becomes the new unofficial leader of Emily's Bumble Bee troop while masquerading under the alias Mrs. Zamboni. The Bumble Bee troop has to work to be able to attend the Camporee, the most important Bumble Bee event of the year, by selling cookies and completing various badges. Originally the badges are made up by Alex for doing his chores, but after it gets them disqualified, Alex helps them get real badges. At the same time, he also stands up for the other Den Mothers to Dina (Vicki Lewis), a very controlling Den Mother. The Bumble Bees and Alex finally earn enough to attend the event. Alex accidentally reveals himself when, during a muffin sale at the big hockey game, he puts himself in, still disguised as Mrs. Zamboni, to win the game. Doing so disqualifies his troop, alienates his best friend, and disappoints his sister and father. Afterwards, Emily refuses to talk to him and his father refuses to punish him, knowing that Alex will punish himself. After returning his neighbor's dog, Alex learns that she used to be a Bumble Bee herself and that his mother, who had died two years ago, was in her daughter's troop. Upon learning this, Alex makes a deal with her to help out around the house in exchange for her being the new Den Mother. After introducing her to the troop, she convinces them to forgive Alex, who goes to the finals for his hockey game. There, he apologizes to his team and offers captain to Goose (David Lambert), who refuses, saying he wants Alex to be the real captain. During the game, Alex acts as a distraction instead of hogging the puck to himself, allowing his team to win. He sacrifices the winning shot to Goose, causing Goose to get the All-Star spot Alex wanted. The Bumble Bees show up with Alex's father; Matisse forgives Alex and reveals that they want Alex to be their Den Mother, to which Alex accepts. At the Camporee, Alex is forced to put on the Bumble Bee uniform in order to be the Den Mother. Dina, his rival, sends her husband to put a stop to what he's doing, but instead, the man, who was the referee responsible for Alex's suspension, is impressed by Alex and offers him a spot on the All Star team. Alex accepts as long as it works around his troop's schedule. Cast * Hutch Dano as Alex Pearson * G. Hannelius as Emily Pearson * Vicki Lewis as Dina Reams * Kelsey Chow as Matisse Burrows * David Lambert as Kalvin "Goose" Gustavo * Kelly Gould as Rachel Caitlyn * Taylar Hender as Abigail Danielle * Kiara Muhammad as Ursula Mary * Haley Tju as Tina Destiny * Maurice Godin as Jasper Pearson * Debra Mooney as Allie Jacklitz Production The film was shot in early 2010 on location in Salt Lake City, Utah. Reception The movie premiere generated 3.7 million viewers. The film grew its audience from the beginning with 3.08 million viewers to eventually peaked with 4.3 million viewers in its final quarter-hour; it also topped its premiere night. Gallery ToDenorNotToDen.jpg|The cast of Den Brother. External links * Official website * Category:2010 films Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Films featuring Sports Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Den Brother